


【jewnicorn】《孤单又灿烂的神：Man vs God》

by zxiaoxinger



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxiaoxinger/pseuds/zxiaoxinger
Summary: Rps，be，auJesse是上古神，Andrew是原始人。现代故事线是原创角色，但是结尾处和古代线合一，并且引发结局转折。一个故事两个结局，一把黑化刀，一把be刀。





	

村庄的广场上人头攒动，这是当地四年一度的民俗庆典，小Alice骑在爸爸的肩头，第一次目睹这样盛大的场面。  
正中间是一个架起来的台子，台下两侧有乐手在弹奏古老的乐器。台上面涂油彩、身披羽衣的舞者在表演，他好像会魔术一样，舞步踩准节拍，每一次伸手的动作会带出花朵，这让Alice看直了眼睛。  
鼓点逐渐密集，乐声压抑，羽衣舞者一个转身大跳，再面对观众时羽毛全变成了黑色，面部的斑纹也呈现凶恶的模样，Alice吓得大叫一声，但大人们似乎都习以为常。  
此时，第二名舞者登台，他面容干净，穿着黑色的长袍，两个人跳了一段舞，黑色融为一体，舞者融为一体。但是接下来，他们开始打斗，当然也是用舞蹈表现的，并在悲壮的音乐中，最后黑袍舞者胜利，羽衣舞者仰面躺在台上。  
“爸爸，他们在干嘛？”Alice看不懂。  
“穿着羽毛衣服的，是我们这片土地的神。穿着长袍的，是我们村庄的祖先。”爸爸一边解释，一边把女儿慢慢放下来，“他们在表演我们的历史。”  
“为什么他们要打架？”  
“因为神堕落了，我们的祖先冒着渎神的罪名，杀死旧神，才有了我们。”  
“我们的祖先叫什么？”  
“我们不知道他的名字，他和我们有一样的姓氏——Garfield，他的名字被称为A，字母表的第一个。”  
“那神有名字吗？”  
“记载历史的人叫他Jesse。”

没人知道神是怎么诞生的，Jesse自己也不知道。他拥有意识的瞬间，就知道自己拥有这片土地，贫瘠的荒凉的黄色泥土覆盖了中间的小平原，四周都是山，他的山谷闭目塞听，只有少量野兽生存其间。  
Jesse觉得自己的存在毫无意义。他尝试了，但不能让土地变得更加丰饶，也不能越过山峰，把外界的消息带来，他甚至无法掌握山林的险恶。一个孤单又失败的神。  
直到有一天，第一个人类从外面走进了山谷。他穿着兽皮，背着弓箭，举着火把，意气风发，好像无所畏惧。透过黑夜的外衣，Jesse看见了他，因为神可以看见所有事。神看见人背靠着山林扎营，在平原的边缘用树枝搭建起一个小棚，他躺在里面，用宽大的树叶擦拭自己的武器，吃沿途摘的水果。  
神第一次听见了人的声音。“神啊，保佑我能在这里繁衍生息，不用再颠沛流离。”  
“好的。”Jesse心语。  
但是那个人好像吃了一惊，他跳起来，环顾四周，充满警惕。  
“你能听见我说话吗？”Jesse问。他也吃了一惊，因为他从来没有和任何生物交流过，遑论一个人类。  
“你是谁？”  
“呃……我是这里的神。我叫Jesse。”Jesse思考着怎么介绍自己，光说名字对方会更害怕，可能以为自己是什么鬼怪之类的，还不如实话实说自己是神，这样他们的一切内心对话就全都解释得通了。  
“我想住在这里。”没想到这个人类毫不见外，甚至没有多问一问神是怎么回事，就直接表达了诉求。  
“这里土地贫瘠，山林多野兽，人类无法安家。”Jesse这也是实话实说，他本想委婉一点，但是脱口而出的仍然是最直接的语句。Jesse没有过交谈的经验，他坦白、耿直，毫不设防。  
“我带来了种子，我有弓箭……”那个人类正说着，忽然山林处响起野兽沉闷的吼叫声，那些大动物好像在刻意压抑，企图偷偷接近人。  
Jesse能听见野兽的声音，但是人类听不到，那个人只是本能地觉得黑暗中有什么在靠近。  
“当心！”Jesse没有心语，他直接呼喊了出来，导致他的声音在人类的耳朵里震耳欲聋。  
但是人没有时间思考他的耳朵，他来不及射箭，一把抄起了火把。远古的狼体型更大，群体作战的它们从山林呈扇形包围上来，畏惧于火光，就依旧保持着扇形停在人的面前。人和狼就这么僵持着。  
终于，第一匹狼行动了，他窜上前，企图绕到人的背后去攻击没有火的那一面，紧跟着，所有狼都开始错落地逼近，扇形变成了圆形的包围圈。人在里面举着火把不停转圈，把每一只想更近一步的动物吓唬得后退，但是他自己也无能力突袭而出。  
Jesse从不插手自然界的杀戮，不干涉生态平衡的法则是写在神的“基因”里的。但他面前的不是植物不是动物，而是一个人，Jesse动摇了。  
“神啊，救救我。我要死在这里了。”Jesse听见了对方的祈祷，他觉得那个人不是故意说给自己听的，而是因为真心觉得自己要死了。Jesse陷入前所未有的纠结中，他从来恪守神的法则，但他是如此失败，以至于他掌管的土地连一朵鲜花都不肯回报他。  
所以，管他呢，如果我帮助了这个人，我至少能得到感谢的反馈，我至少能不再孤独。在狼群发动总攻的瞬间，Jesse出手了。  
Stop！万籁俱寂，狼们的动作停滞在空中，被它们带起的风熄灭的火把维持着半明半暗，人被无形的力量抓起，连带着他的弓箭和种子，被瞬移到平原河流的另一侧。  
然后，时间复原，人看不到狼摔落在地时惊诧的眼神，狼也看不到人因惯性翻倒在地时的龇牙咧嘴。“疼疼疼！”人叫到，他被自己的箭划了一下。  
“如果你刚才死了会更疼。”Jesse说。星光反射在河流上，照亮了那个人的脸，Jesse对人类的审美没有概念，兽皮很短，勉强盖住pi gu，他健美修长的双腿裸露着，嘴巴吻上自己的伤口，这个动作让神有一点悸动。  
人终于理解了刚才发生的一切，他感谢神，朝着各个方向跪拜着。Jesse有点尴尬，因为他没有实体，他也不知道人到底有没有在朝正确的方向，只能等着人跪了一圈，然后开口道歉：“对不起，你不用拜一圈的，我没有什么能力……”  
“您有身份。您是神。”人虔诚地说，双手奉上装有种子的小袋，“种子，以及河流，我将让这里结出粮食。”  
“叫我Jesse能让我更自在，因为虽然我是神，但也是最无能的那一个……”Jesse不想直接告诉人，生产粮食需要水源和土地，但是这里的后者并不合适。  
“您救了我的命，怎么能说无能？”人说话的时候一直仰着头，其实神可以同时看见他的任何角度。但是初晨的阳光透过树荫照射在他的脸上，刚才的一切并未损耗他英俊的容颜，他仍然看上去干净、生机蓬勃。  
Jesse看惯了脏兮兮的野兽，也习惯了周遭暗哑阴森的山林，谷底寸草不生的土地也让他从不知道生机为何物。但是眼前这个美丽人类的脸，让Jesse觉得对方比自己更像一个神。  
“你叫什么名字？”神第一次想知道一个凡人具体的姓名。  
“我没有名字。”  
神有点诧异，要知道，连他这样的小神，都有名字呢：“那我怎么称呼你呢？”  
“您可以赐予我姓名。”  
“Andrew。”Jesse脱口而出，A开头，在那个名字可选项还很少的远古时代，这是他脑子里出现的第一个人名，“Andrew，把我当Jesse，而不是神，好吗？”

“爸爸，为什么神变成了黑色？”Alice问，她正在撕棒棒糖的包装纸，但是怎么都弄不开。爸爸蹲下来，把着Alice的手教她怎么顺着包装的纹路撕，Alice终于把糖吃到了嘴里。  
“因为他为了我们的祖先A，违背了神的法则。”

在这片土地上生存下去是很难的，虽然大型野兽只在山林中出现，但是谷底平地也不乏毒虫，空中还偶有猛禽徘徊。Andrew得到了名字以后干劲儿更足了，他乐观、温暖、坚强，盼望着第一批种子长出作物的时刻。在等待丰收的日子里，他遇到各种各样险些丧命的危险，但是最后都转危为安。  
比如，朝他俯冲而下的鹰在半途撞上本不应飞这么高的鸟，埋伏在他“营地”沙土下的毒虫忽然失去破土而出的力气，突然出现在他面前的小兽仿佛在吸引他上前狩猎，同时被雷劈中的大树在他身后倾倒……  
Andrew渐渐意识到这一切可能都是Jesse的手笔，虽然他不想受到恩惠，但他更害怕活不到秋收时，何况，人类的自尊也让他不愿意说破。  
“Andrew，你最近话很少啊。”Jesse也感觉到了人的变化。他拥有能望穿千里的眼睛，却看不透人的心。  
“只是在忐忑秋收。”Andrew回答得心不在焉。  
Jesse的坦诚让他看出了对方在撒谎。“你在撒谎，你不高兴了。你生我的气。”所以Jesse坦诚地说出了自己的想法。  
Andrew哑口无言。  
于是，他们重新开始说话。神的语言，人的历史，山谷之外更加凶险的世界，神灵们依靠精神力传承的规律和法则。Andrew永远无法看见Jesse，但他们成为了朋友。

“爸爸，你讲太慢了，你还没有说到羽毛！”Alice叉着腰说，她嘴里叼着棒棒糖。  
“好好好，我加快速度。反正你现在知道了，神和我们的祖先成为了朋友。”爸爸拍拍小Alice的背，他们边走边说，到了人群又一处密集的地点。

秋天，一场诡异的冰雹毁掉了人的第一批心血。Andrew跪在趴倒在地的作物面前，掩面而泣。然后，他狠狠地问Jesse：“你不是神吗？这是怎么回事？”  
法则会偿还一切，Jesse之前为了保护Andrew而做的一切，都冤有头债有主。人类如果无法种植食物，不管Jesse再怎么护命，他终究会离开。等Andrew离开，法则就替山谷恢复了秩序。  
这是Jesse头一次痛恨自己神的身份，如果他是人，反而可以和Andrew并肩作战，但他是神，囿于出身，天然屏障。这是神第一次展示怒火，对自己的愤怒。  
平地而起的火势吞噬掉冰雹带来的白霜，弯曲倒地的作物直接化为灰烬，Andrew的周围形成一个防火墙，他被隔绝在中间，看着连带着自己的树屋也被迁怒。“住手，Jesse！”Andrew早就习惯了心语，但是他这一次仰天咆哮，“火势会蔓延到山林的！”  
“我是神，我能控制一切！”神的声音来自四面八方，混合着劈啪作响的火声。  
Andrew从没想过自己看见Jesse变得自信、锋芒的样子，竟是在这样的场合。  
最后，暴雨终止了一切。失去了树屋，Andrew暴露在大雨中，浑身湿透。他以为会听到Jesse的道歉，但是Jesse却说：“你看，妥协的是法则，火太大，雨就来了。既然有法则，要我们神干嘛用呢？”  
“神应该守护山谷、遵从法则，而不是利用它！”雨太大了，Andrew已经无法仰头说话，虽然他仍然潜意识里觉得，这么做的时候神能更看得清他的表情。  
“可我想守护的是你！”神能违背法则，却无法不每每脱口而出真话。

“神没有翅膀啊？”Alice叼着糖含混地问。她拉着爸爸穿梭在人群里，小孩个子小，自然走得快，但是爸爸在后面跟着很费劲。  
“宝贝，你慢一点，你说什么？”爸爸无奈，看来小孩子的注意力太难集中了，神话故事还没讲到高潮，女儿就要跑去看下一个节目了。  
“我说，你讲的这个故事里，神没长翅膀啊。”Alice头也不回地继续走着，但是音量提高了不少，尖锐的童声很有穿透力。  
“那是个比喻，舞台上为了表示这个演员演的是神，故意那么穿的。”爸爸也大声说，他们挤过人流，到了人群的边缘。  
“所以变黑也是比喻？比喻他变坏了？”原来，Alice是眼尖，看见人群的另一头有个休息座椅，拉着爸爸“占座”休息的。  
“对，你真聪明。”爸爸知道，这回可以坐下来好好给女儿讲剩下的故事了。

Andrew无法做到像Jesse那么诚实。我爱你，所以我不希望你为了我违背法则——这是Andrew的真心话。但他说出口的却是：“人不需要神的怜悯，你的保护是在夺走我的尊严。”  
“我们是朋友，不是两个阶层啊……”Jesse的声音颤抖而减弱，他害怕自己又要像遇见Andrew之前那么孤独了。  
可事实确实如此。他们再也没有对话过，心语也完全没有。  
Andrew开始了第二波播种，火烧过一次的土地，却反而激发出了某种能量，这一次秋收成功了。“神！人不需要你的帮忙也能成功！”Andrew又回到了Jesse第一次见他的那个时候，一个神采飞扬的年轻人类，发誓把荒原变成沃土，并且终于成就。  
Andrew的话太过嚣张，引发了神的报复。神和人的大战就是从那一刻开始的，看似地位悬殊，但是Jesse分裂成黑羽神和法则，而法则站在了人的这一边。  
黑羽Jesse的对手，还包括整个山谷的活物，Andrew驾驭飞禽走兽，法则幻化雨雪冰霜，区区怒火不足以抵挡团结一致的万物生灵。  
Jesse被他的山谷和亲自守护过的爱人打败了，他悄无声息地灰飞烟灭，本来他也不曾有过实体。Andrew是否有为爱人洒下过眼泪，后人不得而知，他收服了法则，成为山谷的新守护人，从此，山谷不再需要神了。

“这就是我们的人类祖先屠神的故事。”爸爸拉起女儿的手，“快吃掉你的糖，我们去看那边的表演吧。”  
“可我觉得，人无法收服法则……”女孩挠着卷发，慢吞吞地被爸爸拉起来，她思考着，棒棒糖在一边的腮帮撑着鼓出来一个小包。  
“我们祖先无所不能。”爸爸斩钉截铁地说。  
“那他就也是神了。对不对呢，神？”Alice用几不可闻的声音自言自语，不过她的思考被新舞台的表演吸引过去了。  
特技演员正在表演喷火，突然，一簇很大的火苗飞向人群，前面的人吓得往回倒退一步，撞到了还没被爸爸抱起来的Alice。她眼看要摔倒，棒棒糖可能会戳进她的喉咙。  
一瞬间，时间静止了，火焰凝滞，人群保持着向后倒的姿势，Alice感觉到自己嘴巴里的棒棒糖被拽出来，塞回她的手上，她被抱起来，离着前面的人远了一些，接下来，其他前面的观众也被摆正了姿势，喷火者的火焰被摆成正确的朝天方向。  
Alice在时间恢复后惊讶地看着爸爸，但是爸爸一无所知，只是说：“你不要站得离我那么远。糖不吃了？”  
Alice回过神，看着手里的糖，轻轻摇头。  
神还存在，Jesse还活着。

那一年，看着丰收的作物，Andrew不禁兴奋地喊出声：“我成功了，神啊，我终于能在这里生存下去了！”   
“Andrew，恭喜你，这片土地是你的了。”久违的Jesse的声音响起。  
“哦，我刚才不小心说到了神这个词……”Andrew赶紧解释。他们已经不是朋友一年了，他不希望对方觉得自己有所企图。  
“我把法则送给你。Andrew，我要走了。”Jesse的心语很轻很轻，他好像必须要说，但是又不真的想让Andrew听见。  
“为什么？我成功了，你看见了吗，大片的作物，还有花！Jesse，我为你的山谷种出了花！”  
“我对不起你，我作弊了，我本以为我不会撒谎。”Jesse接下来的话让Andrew震惊不已，“我发现野火燎原的同时，可以加入一种物质，让土质变得有利于你的种子。我知道法则会毁掉你的第一批种子，所以我索性让冰雹去下，借此机会把那种物质植入在土壤里。”  
“你是一个撒谎的高手，Jesse，”Andrew是有点恼的，因为这就意味着他的成功不是人类独享的荣耀，但是另一方面，这是他们的成功，一场并肩作战，“可是，你利用甚至戏弄了法则。”  
“法则存在于我的身体，但我可以把它剥离出来，送给你。人类才是世界的主人，法则不过是自然界的一种自我保护，人和自然可以相互制约，也相辅相成。”  
“Jesse，这太复杂了，我听不懂。总之，你别走，好吗？”Andrew觉得脑袋要炸掉，他听不懂神在说什么，他只知道Jesse要走了。  
“失去法则的神就不再是神了，我们将无法对话，但是我还在这里。”成为孤魂野鬼。Jesse没有把最后一句说出来，他已经学会了隐藏一些话。  
“我不要法则，我要你。”Andrew开始哭了，但他甚至不知道应该冲着什么哭，他从没有见过Jesse的样子，他爱的神明没有面孔。  
“对了，谢谢你的花，那是你自己的成果，我没有帮忙。” 他连哭起来都那么好看，Jesse想。他给出了法则，他不再能心语，他看着Andrew一个人冲进作物之间，哭泣着大字型躺倒在地。  
Jesse看着Andrew成为山谷新的主人，他种出更多粮食，他带来其他的人类，他和女性人类繁衍了后代，他老去，他死亡。

无数年过去，山谷形成的村庄保留了四年一次的祭奠，又慢慢演化成了一场盛大节日，只保留着一个简单的舞蹈，记录着上古传说。而那舞蹈简单到，曲解了真实。  
Jesse看见卷发的女孩听爸爸讲述历史，他没来由地觉得，如果他和Andrew有后代，就会长成这个样子。然后，他发现女孩竟然敏锐地意识到了传说的破绽，又看见女孩要被棒棒糖戳破喉咙，他听见女孩说“神”，他突然恢复了暂停时间的神力。  
这是Andrew之后，Jesse第二次又产生了交人类朋友的欲望。可是，像当年初遇的诚惶诚恐，Jesse亦不知道这一次怎么自我介绍，你好，我是Jesse，我是鬼怪，我也是神？  
嗨，我叫Alice，Alice Garfield。


End file.
